eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Obol Plains Timeline
To get to Obol Plains, take the Tourbillion in The Eidolon Jungle at Signature Series Progression of the Obol Plains portion of the signature series requires prior completion of The Eidolon Jungle portion of the signature series. Shades of Drinal: Puzzle Pieces is the quest that sends you to Obol Plains. Speak to Drinal's Steward at in Obol Plains. The following quests are part of the Obol Plains portion of the signature series: #96 Shades of Drinal: Cardin Protection #96 Shades of Drinal: Incantatory Corruption #96 Shades of Drinal: Devoted Knowledge #96 Shades of Drinal: Dashed Upon the Shore #96 Shades of Drinal: Dreadcutter at World's End #96 Shades of Drinal: Fate's Crusade Cardin Ward Completion of all of Firiona's, Furtog's and Galen's quests will update Shades of Drinal: Cardin Protection. Firiona is in the abbey of Cardin Ward at . #94 A Harrowing Experience This sends you to see and . #94 A Trusted Witness (Completion updates Shades of Drinal: Cardin Protection.) General Furtog Ogrebane Furtog is in Cardin Ward at . #94 (Available after completion of A Harrowing Experience.) #94 Thugs on a Plain #94 Gate Crashers! (Completion updates Shades of Drinal: Cardin Protection.) Galen Cadabrak Galen is in Cardin Ward at . #94 Constructing Cardin Wardens (Available after completion of A Harrowing Experience.) #94 Signs of Tourbillion Trouble #94 Out of the Fire... (Completion updates Shades of Drinal: Cardin Protection.) Anton the Mad Anton is in Cardin Ward at . *94 Mad Crown's Quest *94 Taming of the Tuatara Incantatory Apex Quests at this location are offered once the player has received Shades of Drinal: Incantatory Corruption. (Unless otherwise indicated.) Completion of all of Tal'il's and K'Rin's quests will update Shades of Drinal: Incantatory Corruption. Tal'il is in Incantatory Apex at . #94 Saving Apprentice Phophar (Completion allows K'Rin to offer Valdim's Grand Plan.) #94 Gehein Some, Lose Some #94 Soldiers in the Ether #94 Tourbillion Interruption (Completion updates Shades of Drinal: Incantatory Corruption.) #94 Connecting Ether Threads (This quest becomes available an undetermined amount of time after completion of Shades of Drinal: Incantatory Corruption.) and opens the wizard spire for operation K'rin Valdim K'Rin is in Incantatory Apex at . *94 Valdim's Grand Plan (Available upon completion of Saving Apprentice Phophar.) #94 Desired Siphon Components #94 Well Worth the Troubles (Completion updates Shades of Drinal: Incantatory Corruption.) Damion Trebatius Damion is in Incantatory Apex at . #94 Arcane Repercussions Unknown #94 Test with Ether Essense Naisha Vallinasis Naisha is in Incantatory Apex at . *94 Soiled Soil (Offered after clicking upon the pot at .) Galen Cadabrak Galen is now in Incantatory Apex at . #94 Cadabrak's Crippling Concoction (This quest becomes available an undetermined amount of time after completion of Shades of Drinal: Incantatory Corruption.) Sanctuary of the Devoted Quests at this location are offered once the player has received Shades of Drinal: Devoted Knowledge. (Unless otherwise indicated.) Completion of all of Venox's, Deema's and Duskrender's quests will update Shades of Drinal: Devoted Knowledge. Venox Tarkog Venox is under a tree in Sanctuary of the Devoted at . #95 Convenient Conversion #95 Religious Studies #94 Search of Scales (Available upon completion of Littlepaw's Knowledge; completion of this quest updates Shades of Drinal: Devoted Knowledge.) Deema Mertshak Deema is in Sanctuary of the Devoted at . #95 Mertshak's Search for a Bite #95 Lujien, not Lycan #95 Littlepaw's Knowledge (Available upon completion of Ascension Assistance.) Duskrender Duskrender is in Sanctuary of the Devoted at . #95 Ascension of a God #95 Ascension Assistance (Completion allows Deema to offer Littlepaw's Knowledge.) Blackhowl Blackhowl is in Sanctuary of the Devoted at . #95 Rise of the Lujien #95 Offering for Drinal #95 Death to the Horde! (Repeatable) Whittled Woodlot Quests at this location are offered once the player has received Shades of Drinal: Dashed Upon the Shore. (Unless otherwise indicated.) Completion of all of Wegadas' and Madyl's quests will update Shades of Drinal: Dashed Upon the Shore. Wegadas Wegadas is in Whittled Woodlot at . #95 Wegadas's Woven Knowledge (Completion of this quest allows Madyl to offer Unkempt Desires.) #95 A Jagged Branch (Completion of this quest allows Jenni to offer Chock Full of Rocks.) #95 Ethershade Parley #95 Augur Aggression #95 Druidic Cleansing #95 Rooted in Growth (Completion of this quest updates Shades of Drinal: Dashed Upon the Shore; completion also unlocks Druid Rings in both The Eidolon Jungle and Obol Plains.) Madyl D'Lareth Madyl is in Whittled Woodlot at . #95 Unkempt Desires (Available upon completion of Wegadas's Woven Knowledge.) #95 Spiritual Guidance #95 Dreary Coast Guard (Completion of this quest updates Shades of Drinal: Dashed Upon the Shore.) Dalyana Pinecrest Dalyana is in Whittled Woodlot at . *95 Even the Score (Requires completion of quests, but is not otherwise linked to the signature questline.) Jenni is in Whittled Woodlot at . #95 Chock Full of Rocks (Available upon completion of A Jagged Branch; completion allows Scuttles to offer Hungry Little Guy.) #95 Evercursed #95 Jenni's Stained Pants (Available upon completion of One Hungry Bug.) Scuttles Scuttles is in Whittled Woodlot at . #95 Hungry Little Guy (Available upon completion of Evercursed.) #95 One Hungry Bug (Available approximately 30 minutes after completion of Hungry Little Guy; completion allows Jenni to offer the quest Jenni's Stained Pants.) #95 Dreary Dating Game (Once Scuttles spawns offspring, speaking to Jenni will allow the player to gain one as a house item.) Bloo the Exiled Bloo is in Whittled Woodlot at . *95 Soul Provider (Available upon completion of Ghostly Corrosion.) Item Triggered Quests *94 Bandit Busters (Click on an eyeball jar at .) *95 An Unfinished Relic (Click on a statue in Sanctuary of the Devoted at ; available after completion of Offering for Drinal.) *95 Drinal's Altar: Destruction of the Horde or 95 Drinal's Altar: Death to the Horde (Click on an altar in Sanctuary of the Devoted at ; title of quest depends upon player selection; "very devoted" option offers the former; "somewhat devoted" option offers the latter; available after completion of Offering for Drinal.) *95 The Writings of an Unkempt Druid (Click on a journal in Whittled Woodlot at . *94 Gehein Conglomeration (Examine an animated Gehein hand dropped by Gehein mobs.) *94 The Harrowing Hoard (Examine a Horde key dropped by Harrowing Horde mobs.) *95 A Lujien Fang (Examine a poisonous Lujien fang dropped by .) *95 Ghostly Corrosion (Examine a rusty metal bowl dropped by .) Category:Chains of Eternity Timelines Category:Chains of Eternity